se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ezer Weizman/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ezer Weizman - Roman Herzog.jpg| "January 1996: On a state visit to Germany, with President Roman Herzog. (credit: Presse und Informationsamt der Bundesregiering)" Ezer Weizman - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau und Frau Christina Rau besuchen im Rahmen ihrer Nahost-Reise vom 15. - 25. Februar 2000 auch den Staat Israel. Im Bild: Der israelische Präsident Ezer Weizman begrüßt Bundespräsident Rau mit militärischen Ehren. Quelle: Foto: Stutterheim, Christian Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| (Eingeschränkte Rechte für bestimmte redaktionelle Kunden in Deutschland. Limited rights for specific editorial clients in Germany.) Ezer Weizman wird von Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl in Bonn begrüsst. re Reuma Weizman - Januar 1996 (Photo by Melde Bildagentur/ullstein bild via Getty Images) Francia * Ver Ezer Weizman - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac shares a laugh with Israeli President Ezer Weizman on his arrival in Jerusalem. Image Credit: Gulf News Archives Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Ezer Weizman - Juan Pablo II.jpg| President Ezer greets Pope John Paul II on arrival at President's Residence in Jerusalem - GPO/Ya'acov Sa'ar España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| In his official visit to Israel, the Spanish Kings and the Israeli President Ezer Weizman and wife in the 'Remembrances Hall’. 8th November 1993, Jerusalem. Israel. (Photo by Gianni Ferrari/Cover/Getty Images) Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Ezer Weizman.jpg| ITALIAN PRESIDENT VISITS ISRAEL. ambtelaviv.esteri.it Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| FINNISH PRESIDENT MARTTI AHTISAARI AND ISRAELI PORESIDENT EZER WEIZMAN IN JERUSALEM. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Reino Unido * Ver Ezer Weizman - Isabel II.jpg| El presidente israelí de Natural Sound , Ezer Weizman, y su esposa Reuma llegaron a Londres para una visita de estado y una bienvenida real. AP Archive John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman is welcomed 26 February, to No 10 Downing Street by British Prime Minister John Major. Weizman is the first Israeli president to make a state visit to Britain, He and his London-born wife Reuma is on the second day of a three day state visit. (Photo credit should read JOHNNY EGGITT/AFP/Getty Images) Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| The leader of the opposition British Labor Party, Tony Blair , chats with Israeli President Ezer Weizman at Buckingham Palace 26 February. Weizman is in London for a three-day official visit. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Junto con el presidente de Israel, Ezer Weizman, y el presidente polaco, Aleksander Kwasniewski, recorrieron el camino desde el antiguo campo de Auschwitz hasta las ruinas de las cámaras de gas en Birkenau. 20-05-2000. auschwitz.org Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman (R) looks to the former Russian President Boris Yeltsin during a luncheon given in his honour at the president's residence in Jerusalem, January 6. Yeltsin predicted that the war in Chechnya would end within two months with the defeat of Moslem rebels he brands "terrorists". Michael Dalder / Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Ezer Weizman